Naruto DxD : The Last Ninja
by MF Dark Youko
Summary: Sang ninja terakhir bangkit dan terus berjalan melewati jalan darah demi mencari dan untuk membalas dendamnya kepada para pembantai kaumnya,banyak hal yang terkait disana,entah itu cinta,harapan juga kebencian yang mendalam bagi ninja terakhir ini. Strong! Naruto, Full power! Naruto, Smart! Naruto.
1. Chapter 1

**.**

**.**

**.**

Yo i'm back with new story again,dan cerita crossover pertama,saya mendapat inspirasi dari cerita Naruto lucifer namkaze dan in rain you lost milik senpai tony .tapi tak usah banyak bacot putar kartunnya...ups..salah...cekidot

...

Dilangit malam yang bertamburan bintang dengan rembulan yang menyala terang menjadi pelita bagi malam yang gelap ini,dan semua itu tampak indah sejauh mata memandang.

Tapi semua itu salah.

Karena dilihat lebih teliti disebuah desa yang berisi para ninja sekarang telah menjadi tempat lautan darah,desa yang menjadi porak poranda dengan raga tanpa jiwa para ninja bertaburan disana seperti kota yang baru saja mengalami fenomena langkah,yaitu hujan mayat.

Tidak ada sedikit pun tanda-tanda kehidupan disana,tetapi jika menajamkan indra pendengaran kita akan mendengar suara seperti isak tangis anak kecil yang memanggil ayah dan ibu,dan itu terlihat dari sudut rumah yang setengahnya telah hancur.

"hiks...hiks...a-yah...hiks...ibu..bangun"ucapan pilu seorang anak kecil yang mengguncang-guncang tubuh dua insan yang telah tak bernyawa atau orang tuanya,anak itu memilk rambut pirang alami yang berantakan akibat depresi yang dia rasakan sekarang juga mata biru yang selalu menentramkan hati berubah menjadi mata yang tak memiliki kehidupan,hanya kekosongan yang tercipta dimata itu.

"ini,ini tidak adil...hiks...KENAPAA"teriakan keras menggelegar dimalam indah penuh darah itu,bersamaan dengan ledakan energi yang sangat besar yang keluar dari tubuh anak itu.

Energi chakra berwarna hitam itu berkuar-kuar mengengelilingi tubuh anak itu,anak itu menundukan kepalanya sehingga ekspresinya tak terlihat karena wajahnya tertutupi bayangan rambutnya,saat anak itu mengankat wajahnya tampak mata merah dengan pupil hitam yang dikelilingi dengan tiga buah tomoe berwarna hitam,kemudian mata itu mulai berputar hingga menjadi mata merah dengan berbentuk shuriken mata tiga.

"aku,pasti akan membalas DENDAMKU"energi chakra berwarna hitam semakin banyak dan pekat sehingga hampir menutupi tubuh anak itu, tetapi setelah sekian lama energi itu menghilang secara perlahan digantikan dengan tubuh anak itu yang linlung dengan darah mengalir dari kedua matanya.

Anak itu jatuh terduduk ditanah dengan lutut sebagai tumpuannya,dia pun jatuh terbaring ditanah yang hampir didominasi warna merah karna darah itu,matanya mulai menutup tetapi sebelum benar-benar tertutup, dia melihat langkah kaki yang menuju kearahnya sebelum kegelapan menyambutnya.

Seorang wanita bertubuh loly serta paras cantik nan imut berjalan kearah anak kecil yang tergeletak pingsan itu"kukukuku, ternyata hari ini hari keberuntunganku, menemukan anak imut dengan kekuatan dahsyat"ucap wanita bertubuh loly dengan seringainya.

Wanita itu sampai disamping tergeletaknya anak itu"fufufu ternyata memang benar anak yang imut,dan..."wanita itu berhenti dan melihat sebuah kalung kristal berukiran nama"NARUTO"(seperti kalung pemberian tsunade pada naruto)"dan bernama naruto,hah baiklah seperti aku akan membawa pulang anak ini"dia berdiri dan mengangkat naruto, mereka pun hilang saat ada angin kencang menerpa mereka.

Meninggalkan hal yang akan menjadi alasan sebagai perjalanan baru untuk.

NAMIKAZE NARUTO

...

Naruto DxD : The last ninja.

Disclaimer : naruto dan highscool dxd yang jelas bukan punya saya

Rating : M-T

Summary : Sang ninja terakhir bangkit dan terus berjalan melewati jalan darah demi mencari dan untuk membalas dendamnya kepada para pembantai kaumnya,banyak hal yang terkait disana,entah itu cinta,harapan juga kebencian yang mendalam bagi ninja terakhir ini.

Genre : adventure drama fantasy dan mungkin ada romance.

Warning : gaje,abal,ooc,jurus ada buatan author

...

**12**** years later...**

Sebuah figur tampak berjalan disebuah lorong gelap yang hanya dibantu oleh penerangan lilin yang sangat minim.

Figur itu tampak seperti seorang pemuda berumur 17 tahun berparas tampan dengan rambut pirang alami yang sedikit jabrik.

Figur itu memakai kaos berwarna orange lengan pendek dilapisi dengan jaket putih lengan panjang yang ujung lengannya berwarna hitam yang tidak diresleting dengan kerah berwarna hitam, juga ujung jaket itu berwarna hitam (bayangi aja jaket mark evens di inazuma eleven go), figur itu juga memakai celana hitam panjang dan sepatu kasual berwarna putih.

Dia terus berjalan menyusuri lorong gelap itu,hingga dia sampai pada sebuah pintu besar yang menghubungkan kedalam ruangan,dia pun segera membuka pintu dan berjalan masuk kedalam.

"ah, kau sudah datang rupanya naruto-kun"ucap suara didepan naruto yang ternyata adalah seorang wanita bertubuh loly dan bersurau hitam.

Naruto pun berlutut dihadapan orang itu"kau memanggilku ophis-sama"ucap naruto. loh kenapa naruto bisa menggenal ophis, begini ceritanya.

12 tahun lalu, kaum naruto yang merupakan kaum ninja dibantai habis oleh para malaikat jatuh yang haus akan pertarungan mereka dipimpin oleh kokabiel.

Dan setelah itu naruto tinggal bersama ophis,selalu berlatih agar ia menjadi kuat untuk membalas dendamnya, dan ophis pun memberi tahu kepada naruto bahwa hanya dia lah ninja satu-satunya yang tersisa karna setelah pembantaian itu tak ada yang tersisa selain dirinya,dan itu membuat naruto sangat depresi dan berjanji akan membalas dendamnya.

Dan pada saat naruto berumur 15 tahun,dia meminta izin kepada ophis untuk pergi berpetualang sekaligus mencari kokabiel sang target utamanya untuk balas dendam dan ophis pun mengizin kan nya.

Dan naruto pun melakukan perjalanan panjang dan diselingi oleh pertarungan-pertarungan hidup dan mati bagi naruto,karna bukan orang biasa yang selalu naruto hadapi,dan bahkan dia pernah datang ke dimensional gap demi menantang sang great red yang berakhir dengan dia yang keluar dari dimensional gap dengan keadaan hampir mati.

Dan selama itu pula naruto terus mencari kokabiel hingga pada saat umurnya 17 tahun dia mengetahui bahwa kokabiel berada didunia bawah tepatnya di grigory,tetapi pada saat akan pergi kesana dia dipanggil untuk kembali oleh ophis.

Dan sekarang disini lah dia sebagai junior khaos brigade untuk menjalankan misi pertamanya.

"sudah kubilang berhentilah memanggilku dengan embel-embel sama"ucap ophis yang dijawab naruto dengan wajah datar dengan masih berlutut didepan ophis,ophis menghela nafas.

"hah sudah lah,aku ingin kau pergi dan bersekolah di SMA kuoh"ucap ophis kepada naruto.

Naruto hanya menaikkan sebelah alisnya"untuk apa aku bersekolah?"tanya naruto dengan tanda tanya besar dikepalanya dan rasa penasaran walau tertutupi oleh wajah temboknya.

"kau harus mengawasi iblis pewaris dari salah satu 72 pilar karna salah satu dari mereka berkemungkinan bisa menggagalkan rencana kita,dan juga untuk memberimu kesempatan untuk mu membalaskan dendammu"jelas ophis kepada naruto dan dibalas anggukkan paham naruto.

"dan kesempatan balas dendam maksudmu?"tanya naruto kepada ophis yang tak tau maksud kesempatan balas dendam yang dimaksud ophis.

"aku mendengar dari mata-mata kita bahwa kokabiel akan menyerang salah satu pewaris dari 72 pilar dalam waktu dekat ini disekitar wilayah kuoh,nah dengan begitu kau bisa dengan mudah menemukannya dan membalaskan dendammu"jelas ophis lagi.

Naruto menyeringai setelah mengngetahui apa maksud ophis"baiklah saya akan menjalankan misi ini dengan sebaiknya ophis-sama,dan juga terimakasih"ucap naruto sambil berdiri dan membungkukkan badannya.

"sudahlah,dan sekarang kau boleh pergi"ucap ophis.

"ha'i"setelah membalas naruto pergi dari ruangan itu dengan seringai yang tak lepas dari bibirnya.

...

SMA kuoh adalah sekolah swasta khusus wanita,tetapi beberapa tahun lalu diuba menjadi campuran,sehingga laki-laki pun boleh masuk kesini dan menyebabkan angka rasio berbanding 8: 3.

Dan sekarang kita seorang pemuda bersurai pirang dengan seragam kuoh sedan berjalan memasuki gerbang sma kuoh.

Saat dia masuk ternyata sudah sepi,ya memang karna telah belajar,dia menghela nafas dan berjalan menyusuri koridor untuk mencari ruangan kepala sekolah.

Tapi karna dia masih baru dia tidak mengetahui apa-apa tentang sekolah ini,tetapi untungnya dewi fortuna memberkatihya karna dia melihat seorang gadis yang kira-kira seumuran dengannya bersurai darkblue yang diikat pony-tail.

Dia pun memhampir orang itu dengan sedikit berlari kecil"permis nona,boleh aku bertanya?"ucap naruto saat sudah berada dekat dengan wanita itu.

Wanita itu terkejut,dia segera membalikkan tubuhnya dan menemukan pemuda tampan sedang berdiri dibelakangnya.

"eh,ada apa ya?"tanya wanita itu yang kagak nyambung.

Narruto menghela nafas"apa aku bisa bertanya?"ucap naruto diakhiri senyum penuh kharisma.

Wanta itu memerah dan gelegapan"bo-boleh"jawab wanita itu.

Naruto masih tersenyum"boleh beritahu aku dimana ruang kepala sekolah?"tanya naruto.

"ba-baiklah,ma-mari ikut aku"ucap akeno tergagap.

Naruto mengngangguk dan berjalan menyusuri koridor mengikuti wanita didepannya keruang kepala sekolah.

Wanita yang didepan naruto setelah menenangkan diri mencoba bertanya"ohya namaku himejima akeno,dan siapa nama mu"tanya akeno sambil mengngulurkan tangannya.

"hm,aku Namikaze Naruto"jawab naruto sambil tersenyum dan menjabat tangan akeno.

Akeno blushing dan memalingkan wajahnya agar naruto tak melihat wajahnya yang memerah.

Sedangkan naruto hanya bingung dengan apa yang terjadi pada akeno,satu hal yang tak dia ahli,wanita.

Dan mereka pun bejalan terus untuk sampai ke ruang kepala sekolah dalam diam.

Saat mereka telah sampai diruang kepala sekolah sekolah,akeno mengetuk pintunya.

Tok tok tok

"masuk"terdengar suara intruksi dari dalam yang menyuruh mereka masuk.

Akeno pun membuka pintunya dan masuk kedalam diikuti naruto yang mengekor dibelakangnya

"Saya kesini membawa seorang murid baru sensei, yang tampan…nfufufufufu"ucap akeno diakhiri dengan tertawa menggodanya.

Naruto yang mendengar itu hanya biasa saja,karna rata-rata perempuan yang pernah ditemuinya menganggap dia tampan,sedangkan kepala sekolahnya hanya bisa menelan ludah melihat hal yang mengoda iman.

"Ba-baiklah,murid baru itu berada di kelas 3-A "kata kepala sekolah itu setelah memeriksa data sekolah.

"Baiklajh,terima kasih, kepala sekolah" Ucap Akeno sambil mengedipkan sebelah mata.

Lalu Naruto dan Akeno pun pergi meninggal kan ruangan tersebut yg sudah di banjiri oleh cairan berwarna merah.

…

Mereka kini berada di depan ruang kepala sekolah.

"Apa kau tau di mana kls ku Akeno-san?" Tanya Naruto.

"Tentu! aku juga berada di kelas itu!" jawab Akeno.

"Baik lah mohon bimbing jalan nya!" ucap Naruto.

Lalu mereka pun beranjak pergi menuju ruang kelas baru Naruto.

…

Mereka kini telah berada di depan kelas baru Naruto. Akeno telah masuk duluan sedang kan Naruto masih berdiri diam mempersiap kan mental nya atas apa yg akan terjadi nanti. Setelah siap ia pun melangkah kan kaki nya masuk ke kelas yg sangat ricuh tersebut.

Namun seketika langsung hening ketika Naruto memasuki kelas tersebut.

"Baik lah Namikaze-san silah kan perkenal kan diri mu!" perintah guru yg kini tengah duduk di meja kebesaran nya (Meja Guru).

"Namikaze Naruto, mohon bantuan nya!" Naruto memperkenal kan dirinya dengan sedikit senyum kharismanya.

"KYAAAAA… TAMPAN BANGET"

"IYAAA…. LEBIH TAMPAN DARI KIBA-KUN"

"KYAAAAAAAA…."

Dan itu lah reaksi para siswi yg melihat ketampanan seorang Namikaze Naruto. Sedang kan para sisiwa hanya mendecih tidak suka karena ada lelaki tampan lagi sekolah mereka.

Sedang kan Naruto hanya diam saja, karena ia tahu reaksi mereka pasti seperti ini.

"Baik lah tenang semua!" perintah si guru. Kelas pun langsung diam.

"Baik lah Namikaze-san silah kan pilih tempat duduk mu!"

Naruto pun hanya mengangguk, lalu melihat ke seluruh penjuru ruangan. Ia dapat melihat banyak siswi yg menyuruh nya duduk dekat dengan mereka, namun ia hanya mengacuh kan mereka lalu mulai berjalan ke arah sudut ruangan lalu duduk di sana. Tanpa melihat sekeliling ia pun langsung tertidur.

Namun nampak nya ia tak menyadari 2 orang yg menatap nya dengan intens.

….

**Malam.**

Kini Academy Kuoh menjadi arena pertarungan antara Iblis yg di bantu oleh seorang Exsorcist melawan seorang Jendral Malaikat Jatuh bernama Kokabiel, walau pun dalam segi kuantitas iblis lebih banya dari si Malaikat Jatuh. Namun kuantitas mereka jauh berbeda dengan si Malaikat Jatuh terbukti dengan terdesak nya para Iblis sekarang.

"HAHAHA….. mati lah putri Baraqiel!" ucap Kokabiel sembari melempar sebuah **Light Spear** ke arah Akeno.

Sedang kan Akeno hanya bisa menutup mata pasrah menunggu ajal nya, karena ia sudah tidak sanggup melaku kan apa-apa bahkan berdiri pun susah. Sedang kan teman-teman nya hanya bisa berteriak memanggil nama nya, karena keadaan mereka kini tak jauh berbeda dengan Akeno.

Cukup lama Akeno menutup mata, namun ia tak merasa kan apa-pun. Dengan takut-takut ia kemudian membuka mata nya. Dan betapa terkejut nya ia ketika melihat seseorang memakai jubah ber hoodie menangkap **Light Spear** yg di arah kan pada nya.

Semua yg ada di sana pun sama terkejut nya atas kemunculan orang tak di kenal yg menyelamat kan Akeno tersebut bahkan Kokabiel pun menghentika tawa nya yg menyakit kan telinga.

Orang tersebut kemudian berbalik menghadap Kokabiel (sebelum nya menghadap Akeno) masih dengan kepala tertunduk.

Semua orang hanya bisa diam dan menunggu apa yg akan terjadi selanjut nya.

"Kau….. Kokabiel… kan?" orang tersebut bicara dengan suara pelan namun bisa di dengar oleh semua orang.

"Tentu aku Kokabiel, apa masalah mu!" Kokabiel menjawab dengan nada sombong. Namun ia akui orang di depan nya ini sedikit membuat nya takut.

Orang tersebut pun mengangkat kepala nya secara perlahan. Dan seketika itu pun Kokabiel langsung berkeringat dingin karena melihat mata berwarna merah darah dengan pupil berbentuk shuriken bermata 3 berwarna hitam, yg menatap nya dengan sangat tajam.

"jika memang benar,bersiaplah untuk menerima kematianmu!"

TBC

**Dan itu lah cerita terbaru saya….hahahah…,bagaimana baguskah buruk kah?itu hanya reader-sama yang tau,**

**Dan aku ingin berterima kasih kepada teman ku sekaligus patnerku dalam mengerjakan fic,dia adalah salah satu author hebat dengan codename Dark NamikazeUzumaki… thank's berok**

**Dan sebagai pembaca yang baik,kiranya reader-sama berkenan meninggalkan jejak dikolom review,…Tenang saja paling hanya 5-10 detik kok,jadi terakhir…**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Please RnR.**


	2. Chapter 2

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Yo aku kembali pada cerita yang awkward maaf lama karna lagi ada masalah diRealworld,tanpa banyak bacot lagi putar kartunnya..ups..salah **

**.**

**Naruto DxD : The last ninja**

**Disclaimer : Jika punya saya maka sekarang saya sudah kaya**

**Rating : T-M**

**Summary : Sang ninja terakhir bangkit dan terus berjalan melewati jalan darah demi mencari dan untuk membalas dendamnya kepada para pembantai kaumnya,banyak hal yang terkait disana,entah itu cinta,harapan juga kebencian yang mendalam bagi ninja terakhir ini.**

**Genre : Adventure, Drama, Fantasy Dan Romance.**

**Warning : Gaje, Abal, OOC, Jurus ada karangan author sendiri**

**.**

Kokabiel menatap pemuda misterius didepannya dengan pandangan takut, Keringat banyak mengalir dari pelipisnya menambah kesan betapa takutnya Kokabiel saat ini.

Pada seumur hidup, Baru kali ini Kokabiel merasakan apa itu rasa takut, Baru kali ini dia mengetahui apa yang dikatakan oleh orang-orang bahwa ketakutan akan membuatmu seperti pecundang, Dan sekarang Kokabiel merasakannya, Mengalami bagaimana dianggap sebagai seorang pecundang dihadapan seorang pemuda dihadapannya yang datang entah dari mana mengnganggu acara hiburannya.

Saat Kokabeil masih dalam Dejavu yang dialaminya, Sebuah suara menyadarinya.

"Kenapa diam?apa kau takut padaku?" suara sosok pemuda ber-hoodie itu tampak meremehkan Kokabiel.

Kokabiel yang mendengar itu tentu saja emosi, Dia dikenal sebagai malaikat yang jatuh karna sikat temperamennya yang tak pernah bisa ia kendalikan saat ada orang yang meremehkannya maupun itu Tuhan sekalipun.

Tanpa ba-bi-bu Kokabiel tidak peduli sosok pemuda ber-hoodie dihadapannya ini orang yang membuat dia mengalami hal yang tak pernah dia alami, Dia langsung saja maju menerjang orang brengsek yang berani-berani menjelekkannya itu. Dengan ke dua tangan yg terisi oleh 2 tombak cahaya yg bersinar terang dalam ke gelapan malam.

Naruto yg melihat hal tersebut hanya diam tak melakukan apa pun. Jika kau pikir dia tak bergerak tanda dia tak mampu menghindar, kau salah besar. Naruto sama sekali tak bergerak karena ia ingin menunjuk kan salah satu dari afinitas yg ia miliki. Sebuah kemampuan yg membuat nya tak dapat di sentuh apapun kecuali yg ia kehendaki. Kemampuan yg membuat nya seperti hantu dalam setiap pertarungan yg ia jalani. Kemampuan yg pasti akan membuat semua lawan nya bergetar karena nya. Kemampuan special dari mata kebencian yg ia miliki. Kemampuan yg suatu hari nanti akan di kenang sebagai salah satu tehnik terbaik dalam hal bertahan dan menyerang. Sebuah tehnik mengerikan yg ia beri nama, **Kamui.**

Kokabiel yg belum mengetahui maksud Naruto hanya menyeringai angkuh merasa lawan nya kali ini tak akan bisa menghindar atau menepis serangan nya. Ia mengira bahwa serangan nya ini pasti akan mengenai Naruto. Namun, sebuah kesadaran menghantam kepala batu nya. Ke sadaran yg menyadarkan nya bahwa serangan berupa hunusan tak pernah menghantam musuh yg telah membuat nya sedikit ketakutan. Melain kan hanya menembus musuh pemuda tersebut.

Kokabiel Nampak sangat terkejut melihat kemampuan musuh nya ini. tak pernah ia bayangkan ia akan melawan seorang manusia yg mampu membuat tubuhnya tertembus tombaknya bagaikan hantu, dan itu tentu saja membuat Kokabiel tercengngang tak percaya dengan apa yg baru saja dia lihat.

"B-Bagaimana mungkin!"Kokabiel hanya bisa melontarkan dua kata itu karna tak sanggup mengutarakan yang lain akibat keterkejutan yang dia alami.

Pemuda Ber-hoodie itu malah menambah seringainya tambah lebar mendengar ucapan tak percaya Kokabiel, dia menengngadahkan wajahnya dan menatap Kokabiel dengan mata Mangekyou-nya yang malah membuat Kokabiel berpikir ketika melihat mata itu seperti melihat mat singa yang sedang lapar yang siap menerkamnya seakan dia adalah mangsa yang sedap disantap.

"Apa yang tidak mungkin?kau mampu menghancurkan ratusan kaum ku, kenapa hanya aku seorang kau tak mampu, hah?" dengan suara mononton pemuda itu mengutarakan ejekannyake Kokabiel.

Bukannya marah atau apa yang sejenisnya, Kokabiel justru bingung dengan apa yang disebutkan oleh pemuda misterius itu"Kaum mu".

"Ninja"hanya satu kata itu yang dikatakan oleh pemuda itu.

Kokabiel sempat bingung dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh pemuda itu. 'Ninja' kata itu terdengar tak asing ditelinganya. Lama Kokabiel terhanyut dalam pikirannya sebelum dia terbelalak saat meyadari arti kata Ninja yang dimaksud pemuda itu.

"J-Jangan-jangan kau-"

"Ya Kokabiel aku adalah salah satu dari mereka"dengan itu pemuda ber-hoodie itu membuka hoodie yang menutupi wajahnya sehingga terlihat lah wajahnya yang terhias seringai iblis yang sangat menakutkan.

"T-Tidak mungkin" Kokabiel terbelalak, matanya nyaris keluar dari rongga matanya.

"Apa yang tidak mungkin? Bukti sudah ada didepanmu Kokabiel" dengan setiap kata yang dilontarkan pemuda itu, perlahan disekitar pemuda itu dihiasi cahaya biru.

"Dan sekarang aku akan membalaskan DENDAMKU" serempak dengan teriakan Naruto, seluruh langit menjadi gelap, dan menambah kesan sangat gelap pada malam hari ini, hanya ada cahaya biru terang dan percikan-percikan listrik yang menyebar kesegala arah dengan pusat yaitu,Naruto.

Takut, itu lah yang Kokabiel rasakan, bagaimana tidak sebentar lagi hanya ada satu kata yang dia pikirkan 'MATI'.

Naruto mengarahkan tatapannya kearah Kokabiel, dengan tatapan tajam penuh percaya diri dia mengarahkan tangan kanannya yang dipenuhi petir-petir biru yang menyebar kesegala arah dengan bunyi seperti 1000 kicauan burung yang memekakkan telinga.

"**Raijuu hashiri"**

Setelah satu ucapan jutsu itu dari tangan kanan naruto terbentuk anjing yang kemundian berlari menjalar kearah Kokabiel.

Kokabiel yang masih belum sembuh dari keterkejutannya tak bisa menghindar dan hanya bisa pasrah dengan serangan itu.

*Bzzzzzzt* "Arrrrrrrrgh" petir itu langsung menyentrum Kokabiel dengan ekssentisas volt yang banyak sahingga terdengar jeritan Kokabiel pilu yang sangat memekakkan telinga dimalam yang sangat gelap ini.

Setelah petir itu berhenti menyentrum Kokabiel, terlihat Kokabiel jatuh berlutut terengah-engah dengan lutut sebagai penopangnya.

"Ini masih belum seberapa Kokabiel, lihat lah ini!" Naruto berbicara masih dengan percikan-percikan listrik disekitar tubuhnya, setelah itu Naruto mengangkat tangan kanannya keatas yang masih terbalut percikan petir itu, dan petir itu menjalar tinggi keatas awan.

Naruto menatap Kokabiel dengan mata Mangekyou-nya yang berputar perlahan, dia mengangkat tangan kirinya dan membuat satu segel tangan, dan petir besar-besaran timbul diatas langit dan membentuk naga rasaksa"Makan lah ini Kokabiel…

**KIRIN"**

TBC

**Hay kalian para reader apa kabar? Apa semua puasa?(bagi yang menjalankan)oh bagus..karna aku juga puasa hehe. Gak ada yang nanya #plak.**

**Lupakan hal itu karna aku baru saja mempersembahkan chapterterbaru dari Naruto DxD: The last ninja.**

**Oh tidak usah bertepuk tangan saya tau ini cerits gak bagus kok(hiks…hiks #plak)**

**Lupakan lagi hal itu karna itu bukanlah hal penting buka?**

**Baiklah akhir kata jika para Reader berkenan fic gaje ini silahkan tuli dikolom review,tenang paling hanya beberapa detik kok.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Terima kasih**

**Youko~~~~**


	3. Chapter 3

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Yo aku kembali lagi dengan cerita gaje dan sangat jelek ini, ya karna aku memang tak pandai mengarang cerita dan imajinasi, tapi sekarang gak usah banyak bacot lagi langsung cekidot.**

**. **

**Naruto DxD : The last ninja**

**Disclaimer : jika punya saya yang jelas pastinya sekarang sekarang saya sudah kaya**

**Rating : T-M**

**Summary : Sang ninja terakhir bangkit dan terus berjalan melewati jalan darah demi mencari dan untuk membalas dendamnya kepada para pembantai kaumnya, banyak hal yang terjadi disana, entah itu cinta, harapan juga kebencian yang mendalam bagi ninja terakhir ini.**

**Genre : Adventure, Drama, Fantasy Dan Romance**

**Warning : AU, Gaje, Abal, OOC, Typo, dan gak jelas lah soalnya.**

**[A/N :Saya adalah author baru yang gak sempurna, jadi wajar jika cerita saya memiliki banyak kekurangan dan tidak memuaskan para pembaca]**

**.**

Debu bertaburan dimana-mana, menyakitkan mata jika sampai kelilipan. Dan itu belum semuanya, disebuah sekolah lebih tepatnya Kuoh Akademi sekarang telah rata dengan tanah, hanya puing-puing bangunan yang tersisa yang bertebaran kesegala arah, tanah yang terdapat kawah yang sangat besar dengan masih meninggalkan sedikit percikkan-percikkan listruk berwarna biru didalamnya, halaman sekolah, lingkungan sekolah, dan seluruh penjuru sekolah itu sekarang telah menjadi porak-poranda, bukan sekolah lagi yang dikenal sebagai sekolah terindah dan termegah seantero kota kuoh, sekarang itu lebih mirip tempat sampah,hahaha.

Dengan hal itu semua, dengan semua bukti yang ada didepan mata kita semua, sudah menggambarkan seberapa kuat jutsu naruto. Seberapa besar efek penghacur yang dibuat oleh jutsu itu. Jutsu yang bahkan mampu memusnah kan sekolah semegah itu dalam sekali tubrukkan, bagaikan ledakan semi-atom yang bahkan bisa menghancurkan dan memporak-porandakan setengah kota.

Sekolah hancur itu, untung tak terlihat dari luar, karena jika terlihat dari luar pasti akan gawat. Berterima kasih lah kepada Shitori souna atau nama aslinya adalah Sona sitri dan para anggota paaragenya yang membuat barier yang melingkupi sekolah sehingga jika di lihat dari luar barier seperti tak terjadi apa-apa pada sekolah ini. Lalu, bagaimana dengan kelompok Gremory?itu lah yang akan kita lihat sekarang.

Terlihat ditanah antah-berantah ada beberapa orang yang berlindung didalam pelindung berstruktur setengah bola, dan tak lain tak bukan mereka adalah Rias gremory dan anggota paaragenya+2 orang Exorcist perempuan yang salah satunya pingsan. Sebelum jutsu Naruto menubruk dan menghantam sekolah, Rias gremory beserta anggota paaragenya(pengecualian untuk Issei dan Koneko yang pingsan)+Xenovia, salah satu dari dua Exorcist perempuan tadi membuat gabungan sihir pelindung untuk melindungi mereka dari jutsu naruto tadi.

Kraaak,, kraak,, blarr.

Pelindung yang melindungi mereka dari jutsu Naruto itu pecah, dan berjatuhan dengan slow motion layaknya hujan pecahan kaca. Wow ajaib.

Mereka jatuh ter-engah-engah dan bahkan ada yang terkapar tak berdaya tetapi masih sadar, mereka memang tak bisa melawan rasa lelah akibat kehilangan banyak energy dan stamina yang mereka alami, bagaikan hukum alam yang sudah memang telah ditetapkan oleh **Tuhan. **

"Kalian semua baik-baik sajakan?"Rias, king dari keluarga Gremory mengucapkan itu dengan nafas ter-engah-engah, sungguh dia benar benar ingin pingsan sekarang, terlihat dengan dia berlutut ditanah dengan tangannya sebagai penopang ditanah agar dapat menyeimbangkan tubuhnya yang mungkin bisa tumbang kapan saja. Tentu dia melakukan ini semua, dia tak ingin terlihat sebagai Raja lemah didepan para budaknya, sebagai Raja dia akan menunjukkan apapun yang terbaik untuk budaknya, apapun itu.

Mereka bukan menjawab, dengan nafas ter-engah-engah dan keadaan yang tak bisa dibilang baik itu sudah cukup untuk menjawab apa yang dilontarkan oleh Rias tadi.

"Siapa dia(Naruto)itu sebenarnya?)"pertanyaan yang Akeno ajukan menjadi tanda Tanya besar yang bahkan mereka yang ditanya hanya menjawab dengan gelengan.

**~~~MF Dark Youko~~~**

Sesosok pemuda yang memiliki rambut blode alami yang agak berantakkan berdiri dipinggiran kawah besar itu, dia menatap tajam kearah dalam kawah itu yang masih tertutupi debu-debu yang ber-terbangan, walaupun tadi adalah salah satu jutsu kuatnya, tapi dia agak kurang yakin jutsu itu bisa menghancurkan begitu saja secara instan Malaikat jatuh sekaliber Kokabiel. Jika satu betalition pasukan malaikat jatuh atau apa mungkin bisa hangus tak bersisa, tetapi jika level mereka masih rata-rata.

Seketika ada angin kencang yang berhembus menghilangkan debu yang menyelimuti kawah besar itu. Setelah debu itu hilang terlihat seorang-, sosok malaikat jatuh lebih tepatnya dengan keadaan mengenas-kan terkapar didalam kawah itu tetapi masih sadar

**Kokabiel pov**

Brengsek aku kalah dengan bocah kuning itu,sial bagaimana ini aku pasti akan mati, tetapi aku bahkan tak bisa bergerak, tetapi dimana bocah itu.

"Sungguh, bukan kah ini hal bagus dalam dirinu, Kokabiel"aku mendengar suara seseorang tampak sangat mengejekku, hha cari mati orang ini. Tetapi bikan itu yang kupikirkan, suara ini, nada bicara mononton ini, tak salah lagi kalau ini…

"Kau tampak sangat bagus jika dilihat seperti ini, ya kan?"aku benar-benar tak bisa apa-apa, mau membalasnya? Bergerak untuk sekedar duduk saja tidak bisa, mau bagaimana lagi ini mungkin memang nasibku.

Tak terasa karna hanyut dalam pikiran ku, aku mendengar suara tapak kaki menapak di tanah sebelah kananku kepalaku, saat aku melihat, wahhh hantu, hha tentu aku bercanda. Bagaimana aku tak merasa kalau bocah ini akan mendatangiku, ini gawat.

**Kokabiel pov end**

Naruto, pemuda itu sekarang tengah berdiri disamping Kokabiel yang terkapar tak berdaya, dia memandang remeh Kokabiel, dengan tatapan tajam, dia memandang tajam kearah Kokabiel melalui Mangkyou-nya yang terus aktif sedari tadi, perlahan dia menggerakkan tangan kanannya kearah Kokabiel dan mengngenggam erat kerah pakaian tak berbentuk Kokabiel, dan mengankat tubuh Kokabiel tinggi-tinggi menggunakan kedua tangannya sehingga kaki Kokabiel tak menapak ditanah.

"A,,pa setelah ini kau akan membunuhku?"Kokabiel sudah pasrah, kini dia hanya tinggal menunggu ajalnya dia tak lagi bisa apa-apa, dan hanya pasrah akan kematiannya kepada bocah kuning didepannya itu yang bahkan belum ia ketahui namanya, seharusnya ia harus tau nama orang yang akan mengirimnya ke akhirat sana, tetapi sudahlah lagi pula sebentar lagi dia akan mati dan semua penderitaannya ini akan berakhir. Atau setidaknya itu yang Kokabiel pikirkan.

Naruto menyeringai lebar, dia senang melihat Kokabiel seperti ini, malaikat jatuh yang angkuh, sombong akan semua kekuatan yang dia miliki. Sekarang malah pasrah dan menyerahkan hidupnya kepada dirinya saat ini, oh yeah ini hebat.

"Ya,, tetapi aku akan membuatmu merasakan apa yang mereka rasakan saat kau memberi mereka penderitaan dan juga rasa sakit, dan sekarang kau akan merasakannya"Naruto menajamkan penglihatannya, dia menatap Kokabiel tepat dimata dengan mata Mangekyou-nya yang berputar parlahan.

"Bumi yang ternoda akibat perbuatanmu..

..Langit yang menangis akibat ulah tingkahmu..

..Kau yang merampas segalanya..

..Kau yang memberi rasa sakit bagi mereka..

..Aku sang penghakim, akan menghakim dosa yang telah kau perbuat..

**Count up your sins**"

Setelah mendengar lantunan kata-kata indah Naruto, Kokabiel merasa matanya seperti terbakar, panas sangat panas sekali. Dan Kokabiel hanya bisa menjerit dalam jiwanya yang terbakar yang terbakar dalam api lahar sepanas api neraka.

Setelah itu semua selesai, sosok Kokabiel hanya bisa ternganga, matanya bolong dan berasap. Jiwanya telah habis terbakar, nyawanya ikut hangus tak bersisa, sekarang sosok Kokabiel hanya bagaikan tempurung kosong tak berisi.

Naruto tampak membuang begitu saja sosok Kokabiel, dia merasakan perih pada matanya, perlahan dua aliran darah mengalir dari sudut matanya. Sungguh, melakukan penghakiman bukanlah hal mudah baginya, berkali-kali dia hamper buta karna itu,dan sekarang pun sama.

"Dosanya ternyata terlalu banyak, mataku sangat perih"Lirih naruto meratapi nasibnya.

Sekian lama Naruto nangis darah, dia akhirnya berhenti, perih yang menyerang matanya dengan perlahan menghilang. Dengan menghela nafas, Naruto pergi ketempat kelompok Gremory yang berada diujung pelosok didekat puing-puing yang mungkin adalah klub mereka, klub penelitian ilmu gaib.

**~~~MF Dark Youko~~~**

Rias gremory menatap tak percaya kearah apa yang ada didepannya, dia taka tau apa yang dilakukan pemuda misterius yang menolongnya beserta para budaknya, tetapi yang ia tau Kokabiel telah tiada… ya Kokabiel telah mati, dengan mengenaskan ditangan pemuda misterius yang menyelamatkan mereka.

Rias menatap pemuda itu dari kejauhan, sosoknya membelakangi mereka, hanya punggung tegap pemuda itu yang tampak dari matanya dan rambut blode.. tunggu rambut blode? Itu terasa tak asing bagi dirinya, itu mengngingatkannya dia kepada siswa pindahan disekolah mereka, yang ia curigai bersama Sona entah karena apa itu, sebelum berpikir lebih lanjut Rias tak melihat lagi sosok pemuda yang menolongnya itu.

Rias terkejut karena ada orang yang tiba-tiba muncul dihadapannya, saat dia mendongak, matanya terbelalak, dia terperangah tak percaya. Sosok yang sepintas terlewat dari pikirannya sekarang berdiri tepat dihadapannya. Ternyata pemuda misterius yang menolongnya itu adalah siswa pindahan tadi pagi disekolah mereka, pantas saja dia memandang cukup intens pemuda itu saat pertama kali bertemu, ternyata kecurigaannya terbukti.

"Gremory-san, perlu bantuan?"Rias tersadar dari lamunannya, dia memandang tangan yang terulur kearahnya, sempat ragu awalnya, tetapi dia memutuskan untuk menerima bantuan itu, yah karena dia memang memerlukan bantuan.

Setelah berhasil dipapah, wajah sedikit merona karena dia merasakan dekapan hangat Naruto yang memeluk bahunya agar tetap bisa berdiri. Matanya terpejam, menyamankan dirinya pada Naruto.

Naruto menaikkan sebelah alisnya bingung, ada sesuatu yang terjadi pada Gremory?Naruto memutuskan untuk bertanya karena tak menemukan jawabannya..

"Gremory-san, kamu baik-baik saja?"suara yang kelewat lembut untuk ukuran lelaki itu membuat Rias terkejut dan terlepas dari dekapan Naruto, akibatnya dia akan jatuh menghantam tanah jika tidak ditahan Naruto dengan cara menangkapnya dan mendekap erat tubuh Rias, tangannya tangannya melingkar dipunggung Rias, berhadapan dengan wajah yang sama-sama dihiasi rona merah, tapi berbeda dengan Rias yang wajahnya sudah seperti keoiting rebus, naruto hanya menampakkkan rona merah muda tipis dikedua pipinya, tetapi itu tetap saja terlihat oleh Rias karena jarak antara mereka yang sangat dekat ini.

Sadar dengan posisi mereka, mereka melepaskan diri mereka dengan Naruto masih memapah Rias, merekapun pergi ketempat para anggota paarage Rias berada,mereka yang melihat itu segera menghampiri kami dan mengambil alih Rias dari Naruto untuk disembuhkan oleh Asia.

Akeno berbalik menghadap Naruto"Naruto-kun, terima kasih"Akeno tersenyum manis, semanis mungkin yang pernah ia tujukkan.

"Bukan masalah bagiku, Akeno-san"setelah selesai mengatakan hal itu, Naruto merasa ada yang menerjangnya dari arah depan, untungnya dia masih dapat menjaga keseimbangan.

"A,,Akeno-san"

"Terima kasih, terima kasih" ucapan ulang terima kasih Akeno membuat Naruto merasakan hal aneh dalam hatinya, tapi Naruto hiraukan saja, mengikuti insting gantlemannya, ia balas memeluk Akeno dengan mendekap kepala Akeno dan mengelus surai darkblue yang agak berantakan itu. Dia tau hanya dengan membalas apa yang Akeno lakukan dia yakin, itu akan membuat Akeno lebih baik.

**.**

Naruto mulai mengngutuk ide ini, Akeno tak kunjung melepas pelukkanya, mengambil inisiatif Naruto mencoba berbicara dengan Akeno"Akeno-san!"tak ada jawaban Naruto melepas pelukan nya dengan Akeno, menghela nafas berat, Akeno tertidur dalam pelukkannya. Merepotkan.

Dia mengangkat Akeno dengan bridel-style, dan mengantarnya kearah Kelompoknya.

"Aku titip Akeno-san, dan sampai jumpa"setelah meletakkan Akeno, Naruto menghilang beserta hembusan angin.

"Tunggu- aku belum sempat mengucapkan terima kasih"ucap Rias sedih setelah disembuhkan oleh Asia.

**.**

Diatas gedung pencakar langit dengan ujung runcing, sesosok figur tampak berdiri santai diatas ujung runcing itu. Naruto, Naruto Namikaze namanya.

"Ternyata aku pandai ber-akting juga ya"gumamnya, dan dalam pusaran udara.

**~~~MF Dark Youko~~~**

Hari ini adalah hari menyenangkan, itu lah deskripsika tentang Naruto hari ini, walau lelah mengerogot tubuhnya semalam, tetapi dia tak masalah dengan itu, sekarang dia lebih banyak tersenyum karena, dendamnya telah terbalas. Ya karena itulah Naruto begini, karena itulah Naruto berubah menjadi seperti ini. Oh mungkin Naruto harus sekali lagi berterima kasih pada Ophis, jika ia tak memberikan Naruto kesempatan ini maka, hal ini tak akan terjadi.

Berjalan menyusuri kota kuoh di pagi hari memang menyenangkan, dia tak pernah merasa senyaman ini sela 12 tahun terakhir, walau Naruto sekarng sendirian setidaknya sekarang dia masih punya Ophis, orang yang telah mengasuhnya saat tak ada yang mengasuhnya, orang yang telah mengajarinya betapa keras hidup dikenyataan realitas, dan berbagai hal penting yang akan Naruto ingat selama hidupnya. Karena itulah ada satu kata untuk mengemukakan sikap Naruto kepada Ophis

Loyal.

Ya Naruto sangat loyal terhadap Ophis.

**~~~MF Dark Youko~~~**

Memandang pemandangan sore hari memang sangat menyenagkan, berdiri diatas gedung tertinggi disekolah kuoh dengan tubuh masih terbalut seragam sekolah Kuoh akademita. Di sekolah tak ada yang menarik malah merepotkan, dia memang tak pernah sekali mendengar penjelasan Guru, lebih lagi Rias beserta Akeno bersikap lebih dari seharusnya kepadanya dan bersikeras mengundangnya keruang klub penelitian ilmu gaib, tetapi Naruto menolak dengan lembut membuat Rias dan Akeno kecewa.

"Kau disini rupanya"Hah maniac itu lagi.

"Hn"

Twich

"Jawablah dengan sopan sapaan seniormu"Pemuda dibelakang Naruto hanya menggerutu tak jelas

Naruto berbalik dan memandang datar pemuda itu"Ada apa, Vali?"

Vali menghela nafas"Kau harus segera bersiap menghadapi malam konferensi besok malam, dan aku ditugaskan oleh Leader untuk menemanimu"

"Hn, aku tau apa yang aku lakukan"

Vali sangat kesal jika berhadapan dengan orang ini, pergi begitu saja, padahal dia susah mencarinya. Menarik nafas dalam-dalam hingga paru-parunya penuh, dia bersiap mengeluarkan jurusnya.

"Terkutuk kau…"

**TBC**

**Hay kalian semua! Ya aku tau kalian bosan bertemu denganku dengan cerita yang selalu tak menarik. Mau bagaimana lagi, inilah kemampuanku. Dan semoga saja dengan ini kalian puas**

**Ohya aku ingin membicarakan soal sifat Naruto kubuat menjadi seperti Rei Ogami di Code Breaker, tak masalahkan?**

**Dan soal pair, Redaer boleh menyarankan kok,entah itu harem atau single atau apalah itu.**

**Dan terakhir, aku akan sangat senang jika para Reader mau mereview cerita abal+gaje ini.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Terima kasih**

**Youko Out~~~**


End file.
